Meshed
by Cles
Summary: follows manga after ch58. CH 5 IS UP! Royai
1. Amazing woman

Roy/Riza short fic

follows the manga

spoilers for anything after chapter 58... or maybe even a few chapters before that...

----------------------------------------------------------

Bits of the country side flashed at Roy as he gazed out the train compartment window. Slowly, Roy tilted his head down and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Roy snapped to attention at the sound of his first Lieutenant's voice. "Sir," Hawkeye said softly, "are you not feeling well?" Not feeling well... what an extreme understatement.

"No need to worry, Hawkeye," Roy boomed joyously, "I'm doing great!"

Riza's eyebrows arched ever-so slightly. "We'll talk when you're ready, sir." Roy shifted uneasily and Riza decided that it was time to change the subject. "Thank you for offering to accompany me, sir. It... would have meant a lot to him." For an brief moment their eyes locked.

"A vacation in the east was too much for me to pass on!" Roy flinched at the look of pure hurt on Riza's face. He sighed and let his guard down a bit. "You know that's not it, right?"

Riza glanced at the floor solemnly. "I know, sir, I know..."

Roy shifted nervously in his seat. "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, wake me if you need something."

Nodding, Riza rose stiffly. "I'm going to see if I can find the food cart, would you like me to bring something back for you?" Hearing no reply, Riza glanced back at her Colonel's sleeping form. A ghost of a smile graced her cherry lips as she silently slipped out of the compartment.

---------

Riza stared wryly at the various and quite expensive foods on the dinning cart. She frowned and chose one of the least expensive items. As she walked down the aisle, a loud sound erupted from the middle of the train. The train jerked to the left and Riza was thrown into near-by pair of seats. An ear shattering crash sounded as the train landed on its side. Riza struggled to her feet, careful of the broken window glass on the ground. With wide eyes Riza gaped at the many mangled and bruised bodies in the train car. She spotted two strong-built men warily picking themselves off the ground.

"You two, help me carry any survivors out of the train!" They stared at each other blankly, neither moving an inch. "Help me _now_!" Riza commanded sharply. They shook themselves from their stupor and leaped over their seat to carry an injured woman. Riza nodded approvingly and went to work.

-----

After clearing two of the six cars and recruiting thirteen able bodied people, Riza made her way to Roy and her compartment. She found Roy jammed in a corner near the door. The first injury Riza spotted was a massive bleeding mess on the back of his head. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to refrain from crying out. Riza regained her composure and checked his body for any other injuries. Finding that his left arm was either sprained or broken, Riza carefully began to pull him down to her. She propped his back against what would have been the floor and gently eased him down.

Their chests were pressed firmly together for support, and her arms were wrapped underneath his. Riza's military jacket was long forgotten, put to more practical use as a pillow outside the train by one severely hurt passenger. Her bare arms tightened around Roy's back and, slowly, Riza's head went to rest in the crook of his neck. Just this once, in this forgotten minute, Riza would allow herself to bask in the warmth of the man she loved.

When he began to stir, Riza pulled away a bit and hefted his dead weight up. To her relief, she was aided by several men in lifting him out of the train. Riza laid Roy on the hard ground gingerly and told an old woman passenger to look after him. With that, Riza went back to clearing the train.

-----------------

Riza gazed at the many people either laying or sitting before her. From the conductor she had learned that there had been a total of 67 passengers aboard the train. Out of that, their were seven dead, thirty-four badly injured, and twenty-five moderately injured people. One body was missing. "Alright everyone," Riza called as loud as she could, "is there anyone who is missing a traveling companion?" A young girl, no older then eleven limped to where Riza stood. Her dress was singed badly, Riza supposed the girl must have been in the compartment that the bomb exploded in. A culprit had not been identified, but during her short time investigating Riza had found a set of tire marks that ran parallel with the train for quite a ways. At the exact spot that the train over turned, it looked as if the car had stopped abruptly and then turned south.

"My daddy isn't here," the girl whimpered. Riza melted at the sight of the girl's tear stained face. "When the train fell over, some big men took him away in a car..." The girl shifted her weight to her other foot and looked at Riza with wide hazel eyes. "Do you know where he is?" Riza shook her head sadly.

"No, dear, but I'll do all I can to find him." Although Riza had little to nothing to go by, she had to say something to reassure the girl. "What's his name?"

"John Massing... My name is Emma Massing..." It was clear that Emma was trying very hard to hold back another barrage of tears. Emma was strong. Riza dropped to Emma's height and hugged her. One of the men who had helped clear out people ran to her side.

"Um... sir," he said rather awkwardly, "some of these people need to go to the hospital real badly."

Riza nodded in agreement. "How far is the nearest town?"

"About seven or eight miles down the track..." Riza sighed and glanced at the injured people. She was exhausted beyond belief and hadn't sat down since she last tended to Mustang. It was clear that all of the responsibility had been placed firmly on her shoulders until Roy recovered consciousness.

"I'll get there as fast as I can and send the police to retrieve you," Riza said flatly. She looked back at Emma. "Please look after her." The man nodded, and Riza was on her feet once again.

--------------------------------------

As Roy sat up his head spun horribly, making his stomach lurch. "Hawkeye?" He called with a course voice.

"Oh!" Exclaimed a voice to his right. "How do you feel young man? That was quite a bump on the head you got." The voice came from a disheveled looking elderly woman. It was then that Roy noticed all the other people on the ground. He was on his feet in an instant in spite of his body's protests.

"What happened here?" Roy asked. His eye darted about wildly. "Where is my subordinate?" Roy couldn't with hold the panic that laced with his last words.

The old woman smiled. "You must mean that nice blonde angel. She came out of the wreckage and made sure all of us were safe and taken care of. The poor dear looked quite banged up too, but she didn't seem to notice."

Roy was growing impatient. "Yes, yes, but where is she?"

"Oh, the dear up and left about ten minutes ago to find the nearest town. Someone else should have gone so the girl could have a bit of rest, but not one of these good-for-nothing's offered. It's a miracle that she was still standing. That woman is amazing."

Roy looked off into the distance. "Yes, she is, isn't she?" Without another word, Roy took off at top speed in Riza's direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n

Hello to anyone that missed me, I'm back with more Royai goodness. I have high hopes for this fic, but if you guys don't like it I'll tear it down in a heartbeat.

The sooner you review, the sooner I can start building my NotSoLazylist


	2. Waiting

Hey. Not much happens in this chapter, just a cute Royai moment. Don't bother to yell at me because it's short. I'm pretty notorious for short chapters, and at this point I don't think I'll ever change.

--------------------------------------

Riza turned lazily at the sound of heavy footfalls behind her. "Sir!" She said with wide eyes. "You should be resting, you were hurt quite badly." The colonel placed his arm on the over-turned train beside them for support.

"I could say the same for you," he countered with vehemence.

Riza crossed her arms. "I'm fine, sir. Please wait here until I can send someone to pick you up."

Roy gave her a devilish smile. "I _order _you to let me accompany you, lieutenant." Riza suppressed a groan. How he managed to hold up such a thick head was beyond her. However, a small voice in the back of Riza's head urged her to relent. Riza could feel that the last of her energy reserves were just about spent, and it would be best to have Roy at her side when she finally collapsed. She nodded mutely and continued walking. Roy trotted a few paces behind her.

---------------------

After walking for about an hour in an uncomfortable silence, Roy decided that he was either going to force Hawkeye to talk to him or he would start conversing with himself. "Lieutenant, how far is the next town?" He waited, but she didn't answer.

When Roy was about to repeat his question, she replied, "Not too far off," in a small voice. To Roy, Hawkeye looked as if she were sleep walking. Her uniform was ripped and torn in several places and more then a few locks of golden hair had escaped her hair clip. Her usually pale arms were caked with blood and grime, with a number of small cuts.

"Hawkeye," Roy said decisively, "we should rest for a bit."

"No, sir."

"Why the hell not? We haven't stopped once, and furthermore-,"

"The town is just up ahead," Riza stated unceremoniously, her finger pointing off into the distance. Sure enough, Roy could make out the silhouettes of a few buildings in the distance. Roy grumbled a few words under his breath and took off ahead of Riza.

--------------------

After they made it to the small city, Roy and Riza went straight to the police department. They explained the situation and team of large wagons was sent to the crash sight. Shortly after that, Roy purchased the last room in a cozy inn. Riza didn't care to object to the close accommodations. It was late, and sleeping next to a man she'd know since her teens was the least of her concerns.

Riza stood at the foot of the bed, teetering to and fro. On the verge of collapsing where she stood, Riza was grateful when Roy guided her to a seat. She sank into cushy depths of the chair and watched as Roy hurried into the bathroom. He retrieved a large bowl from underneath the sink and filled it to the brim with warm water. All throughout that, Roy's left arm remained limp at his side. "Sir, is your arm all right?" He nodded and brought the bowl to her side.

"I'll be ok in a couple of days, nothing all that serious." Roy dipped a rag into the water and told Riza to hold out her arm. Wincing as he steadied her arm with his injured one, Roy began to wash off the grime. Roy repeated the process on her other arm and grinned when he had finished. "There, good as new."

Riza frowned. "Alright sir, you've stalled long enough. It's time that I see to your head." Roy looked as if she'd just insulted him. She groaned upon understanding. "I'm not talking about your sanity, sir. Though that should also be addressed," Riza added in a monotone. Roy gave her a deathly glare, but Riza ignored it. She poked the side of Roy's head lightly and he yelped. "See?" Roy nodded, and Riza could tell that the simple motion brought him pain. "How did you manage to not notice this?" she aske incredulously.

"I was worried about you," he answered nonchalantly.

"Turn your head," she commanded bluntly, forcing the blush on her cheeks to receed. Roy complied and she pressed the wet cloth to his head. Dried blood that had plastered to his hair mixed with the water and trickled down his neck. "You... might want to take off your shirt...," Riza said awkwardly, though there was no other way to put what she needed to say. "Blood is difficult to wash out." Roy unbuttoned his jacket and the white collared shirt underneath it. His pale alabaster skin glowed with the limited light that the flickering lantern provided. Riza sucked in a breath and continued her ministrations.

After it had been properly cleaned, Riza ripped the wash cloth into a long strip and tied it around the wound. Not the best, but it would have to do. She would take Mustang to the town's small hospital in the morning. Roy smiled up at her, still on his knees at her feet. "Thanks Hawkeye, that's much better." Riza stood and returned his smile. She offered him a hand off the ground. Roy's rough fingers snaked around her slim palm as he pulled himself to his feet. The unrestrained contact made her flinch. Riza glanced quickly at Roy's bare chest, and shivered, feeling quite naked in her auburn tee-shirt. But the shiver wasn't from fear or shyness. Riza wanted that oh-so elusive skin contact with the man standing so close to her. She wanted, no, she needed to be close to him. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to do so, but it was impossible. Just as long as she was the Fuhrer's bargaining chip. In the mean time, Riza would do what she could for Roy and put up with the agonizing wait.

Both heads turned simultaneously as a knock resonated from the door. "Mr. Mustang," said the elderly voice of the inn keeper from behind the door, "the police wagon just dropped off you luggage."

"Thank you," Roy responded, "I'll be down to get it in a minute."

------------------------------------------------

That wasn't_ too_ detailed, right? I guess it was ok. You've gotta let me know, cause I rely heavily on what you have to say.

The first Not-So-Lazy-List of this fic-----

OTP (thanks for the first review), TriggerHappyRetard, Eye of the Hawk, Alex, CursedLyfe, KTRose, Anicka, Darkpit, Dailenna, and Nilmeil ----- thanks everyone


	3. The Bug

Hey. Here's chapter 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Roy kicked at the sheets furiously, narrowly missing the woman asleep at his side. Why in the world couldn't he sleep? His entire body screamed for rest, but his mind refused to let him. Every time Roy began to drift off, _her_ face popped into his head. He couldn't forget those eyes. Before he had gone down to retrieve their luggage, Riza had stared at him for what felt like minutes. Her eyes had been full of... fear? No, not fear. Maybe contempt? No, definitely not contemp... But what was it then? Roy grunted and rolled onto his side, coming face to face with the source of his problem. He suddenly realized how odd it felt to be in the same bed as Riza Hawkeye. It was almost as if they had already done... _something._... Like they would wake the next morning in each others arms, content to bask in the other's warmth. This could be his last chance to be alone with Riza. Roy sighed softly, his hand unconsciously reaching towards Hawkeye's face. That was when her eyes snapped open.

"Sir, what are you staring at?"

"Hold still, there's a bug on your face," Roy replied, thankful for his quick wits. He brushed the invisible bug off of Riza cheek and smiled. Riza didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a steely voice. Roy struggled for an answer.

"I can't sleep." In the dim light, he saw her eyebrow quirk questioningly. Roy grumbled and rolled on his back. He couldn't talk about it. Not yet. Then, Roy heard Riza shift beside him. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder and, slowly, her fingers coiled around his arm.

"Sleep," Riza murmured, her breath hot on his arm. Now, Roy fought to stay awake, if just to feel her skin against his. Withing seconds, however, Roy gave in and fell into a dreamless slumber.

-----------------------------------

Near midday, the two awoke and went to the town's small hospital. They each had their wounds treated by a short, plump, middle-aged nurse. As Roy was having his head inspected, Riza left the room and began to wander the hallways. At the end of one hallway, Riza heard a squeal of joy followed by two tiny arms wrapping around her waist. It was the little girl, Emma.

"Miss. Hawkeye, did you find anything about my daddy?" Riza looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I haven't found anything yet..." In truth, she had completely forgotten about it after relaying the information to Mustang. "I'm going to need to know a little bit more about your father before I can find him." Emma looked at Riza, her head tipped to one side questioningly. "I need to figure out why someone would want to take your father," she explained.

Emma looked down, tears springing from the brims of her eyes. "I don't know..."

Riza put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Do you have any relatives?" She shook her head slowly. " Was there anyone that was with your father often?"

"Uncle Eric might know something..."

Riza smiled. "Good, do you know where he lives?"

"Yup, I can take you there now!" Emma grasped Riza's hand and dragged her through the hall.

"Wait," Riza stammered, "I need to tell my commanding officer first." Emma stopped abruptly and turned to Riza.

"Who's that?" Emma asked impatiently.

"That would be me."

Riza spun around and was face to face with the colonel. "Sir, should you be up so soon?" Roy shook his head, his lips forming a large smirk.

"I'm quite alright, Lieutenant. It's time we got this investigation underway."

"Sir, I would be happy to gather the information and let you rest." Roy opened his mouth to argue, but both were silenced as Emma's patience finally broke. She took their arms and literally dragged them out of the hospital.

----------------

Riza and Roy sprinted through the winding cobble stone streets to keep Emma in sight. She wove between too many shop carts to count, nearly running into more than a few. Emma made a sharp turn into an alley, which led the trio into a run-down section of homes. She walked up to the first one and pounded on the door. Moments later, the door creaked open to reveal a gaunt, filthy man with a matted brown beard. He grinned upon seeing Emma and lifted her into the air.

"Emma, my girl! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Mr. Eric, I presume," Riza said from behind Emma. "We need to ask you a few questions about Mr. Massing." He studied the two officers carefully through squinted eyes.

"Yes, yes. Come in..."

--------------------

"How did you know Mr. Massing?" Roy asked with a pencil and notebook in hand.

"We worked and studied together," Eric replied softly.

"On what?" Eric opened his mouth, but Emma beat him to the answer.

"My daddy is a great alchemist! He can do anything!" Roy glanced at Eric and for a moment saw a flash of anger on his face. It faded and his face regained its previous flat look.

"What kind of alchemy do you study?" Once again, Emma beat Eric to the answer.

"Daddy can heal people! One time, I fell out of a tree and I hurt my arm. Daddy wrote a few things on it and it went back to normal."

"That's incredible," Hawkeye whispered beside him. Emma, who was seated on Hawkeye's lap giggled happily and nodded.

"Does that mean that you can heal as well," Roy asked Eric. His eye twitched and he turned his head.

"No, John had all the talent."

"_Has,_" Roy corrected. "John is out there somewhere and we _will _find him." Emma fidgeted on Riza's lap.

"When will he be back?"

"Soon," Riza cooed squeezing the girl tightly. Eric stood and walked briskly to the door.

"It's getting late," he mumbled, "I have more research that needs to be done tonight." Roy nodded mutely.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up."

----------------------------

After leaving Eric's, the Roy bought them each dinner at a small restaurant. Emma stopped in front the of the restaurant and gripped Riza's hand. She bit her lip, and Riza stooped down to her height. "What's wrong Emma?"

"I'm scared that the mean men will come and take me away too... Will you both stay at my house and keep me safe? We have extra rooms..." Riza didn't bother looking at Roy for permission.

"Of corse Emma, we won't let anyone hurt you."

-------------------

When they arrived at Massing house, Riza and Roy gaped in surprise. The Massing_ estate _had plenty of spare rooms. Emma skipped up the brick walkway to the front porch. She withdrew an ornate key from her dress pocket and unlocked the heavy oak door. The inside was furnished with a plethora of antique furniture and plush rugs from the eastern countries. Tapestries of a variety of things hung on the walls. In spite of it's size, the place felt warm and home-like.

"Come on," Emma said cheerily, "I'll take you to your rooms!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Was this one ok? I promise more Royai in the next chapter.

Not-So-Lazy-List:

Nilmiel, Anicka, OTP, Sniper Suzume, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, KtRose, CursedLyfe, FullmetalFan, Anne Packrat, LaZyEnErGeTiC, Automailjunkie44, and Darkpit------------ thanks!

Come on all you non-reviewers. You should know the drill by now. More reviews by You means more chapters by me. **_Very_** simple.


	4. A Father's Secret

If you haven't read past ch 58, you're going to be confused with this ch. Seriously, you won't get it. Just a warning.

------------------------------------------------------

When Riza first set her eyes on the room that was to be her's, she immediately fell in love. The room was small, but comfortable with a large four poster bed occupying much of the space.

Emma looked up at Roy with a small, innocent smile on her face. "Are you going to sleep with Miss. Riza?" Riza made several choking sounds, and gripped the bedpost for support. There was something about the way Emma said it, completely oblivious to the other meaning that her words held. Roy merely stared down at the child with a look of intense contemplation on his face. Not noticing the atmosphere change, Emma continued. "Daddy says that sometimes ladies and men that like each other will sleep in the same bed. You and Miss. Riza like each other, right?" Roy smirked and scratched the stubble that had begun to grow on his chin.

Riza decided it was time to intervene. "We'll take separate rooms, Emma."

Emma looked at Riza in disbelief. "Then you and Mr. Roy don't like each other?"

"It's not that," Riza replied hurriedly. "It's just that... um..."

"I snore," Roy interjected blatantly, "very loudly." Emma giggled and left the room, pulling Roy with her. Roy winked at Riza and closed the door behind him.

-------------

Roy flopped down on his bed with a huff. Whoever kidnaped Massing was going to pay dearly when Roy found them, they ruined his vacation with Riza. Roy scratched his head. No, it wasn't a vacation, but Riza had wanted him to come with her. Any spare moment he could have alone with Riza was his version of heaven. In her own silent way, she was asking for his support. For Riza's sake, Roy would make sure that they arrived to their destination on time.

-------------

Shortly after Roy and Emma left, Riza went about the task of unpacking her small travel bag. Counting the one she was wearing, Riza had two uniforms and four sets of civilian cloths packed along with a few basic toiletries. Riza's nose wrinkled as she took off her turtle neck tee-shirt. Sleep would have to wait, at this moment a bath was much more important. Riza slipped the shirt back on and went out in search of the bathroom.

Riza walked down to the first floor and checked each room she passed. Upon opening her third door, Riza stopped. The room was a large study filled to the brim with books on alchemy. She stood in the doorway, letting the long-lost memories flood her mind. The room was not unlike her late father's study. In fact, it was almost an exact replica. As a young girl Riza had spent many evenings standing in the doorway of her father's study, hoping against all hope that he would put down his journal and just_ look_ at her. But he never did. Riza learned to cook her own food and would regularly bring her father lunch and dinner. He would nod his thanks and then she would leave. Riza walked slowly into the dim study.

Still caught in the reverie of her younger self, Riza walked to the bookshelf in the corner of the room furthest from the door. She crouched on the floor and slipped her hand in the space between the bottom of the shelf and the floor. She felt around for several minutes, beginning to question the legitimacy of her search. And the she found it. Wedged far the space was a slim book, the exact same place that her father had hidden his alchemic notes in his own study. Riza painstakingly pried the book from its cubby and examined the first few pages. The pages were tinted yellow with age, and unlike most of the alchemic journals she had seen only a few of the pages were in code. On the last page there was an alchemic array, no doubt the one Massing used for healing. Riza slipped the journal in her bag to show to Roy later.

Slipping out of the study with practiced stealth, Riza went back to her original bathroom hunt. When Riza finally found it she disappointed to see that it was already occupied by Emma, who was struggling to untangle her mass of black hair. "Would you like my help?" Riza asked from the doorway. Emma scooted around in the bathtub, her face covered in bubbles. Emma nodded with a smile and handled the brush to her. After a good twenty minutes, Emma was finally clean.

Riza turned her back to Emma as she stepped out of the tub. "Miss. Riza, can you get me a towel out of the closet, I can't reach it." After Riza retrieved the towel, she went back to Emma. Immediately, Riza's eyes landed on Emma's back. She dropped the towel, covering her mouth to stifle a cry. In the center of Emma's back was the beginning of the alchemic array in Massing's journal. Emma picked the towel off the floor and looked at Riza quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Riza swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "What is that a on your back?" She already knew the answer.

Emma glanced at the mark in question as if were a simple freckle. "It's for daddy's research. He said he needed somewhere safe to write his notes." She flashed Riza a wide grin. "I was happy to help."

----------------------

Roy was asleep when he heard Riza's door slam shut. Shaking himself awake, Roy ran to Riza. He knocked, but she didn't answer. Roy called a warning and went inside. Riza sat on the edge of the bed naked to her waist, a shirt held over her breasts. She didn't pay him any mind as she continued to stare absently at her back's reflection in a large vanity mirror. Roy winced upon seeing the burnt skin. And the array. "Riza," Roy muttered, his fingers grazing her shoulder. She shivered beneath his touch, her eyes locking on to his.

"Massing... used his daughter too. She and I both hold our fathers' secrets." Roy slumped down on the bed beside Riza. She stared at him, once again silently asking for something. Roy understood her plea and wrapped his arms around her. Riza buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out a puff of warm breath. "Thank you, sir."

Roy held her tightly to his chest. "Get some sleep... Riza." And then he left her and returned to his own room, his heart screaming in protest until he was able to fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------

I would write more, but I have this paper I need to write on Commodus and it's due tomorrow. I probably have already taken up too much time writing this...

Not-So-Lazy-List:

Anicka, OTP, lili, KTRose, Hawkeye0165, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Automailjunkie44, Risamylovly, LaZyEnErGeTiC, Draga en Love, Fullmetalfan, and MoonStarDutchess------ Thanks!

------If you don't review, then I'm guessing you think my work sucks and doesn't merit fifteen seconds of your valuable time. That_ really_ makes me feel loved.


	5. Man in the cellar

My apologies for the super-lateness of this chapter... I'm the kind of fussy writer who won't get any ideas unless she has A LOT of encouragement. You can all thank cyclonealchemist, to whom this chapter is dedicated, for getting me to write again. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Roy and Riza set out early to gather basic information about the Massing family. All in all, the people of the town made Massing sound like a saint. The store keepers told of his fairness and honesty, people on the street told of his generosity and kindness, but most impressive were the hospital nurse recounts of his bone mending skills. Apparently, when he was not doing research or spending time with his daughter, Massing assisted the doctors. No one had a bad word to say about the man. But they did about the assistant Eric.

"Eric frightens the patients," stated one nurse among many more unflattering comments. By the afternoon Roy was convinced that if anyone knew where Massing was it would be Eric.

"Think it's time we checked out Eric's house?" Roy asked Riza as they walked on the narrow sidewalk.

"Yes, sir," Riza replied in a steely soldier's voice. But squared shoulders and a firm voice weren't enough to fool Roy. Tentative hands clamped onto Riza's shoulders and steered her into a nearby alley.

"Riza... I need you- all of you- to be here to help me with this case." Roy took a step closer to Riza, his hands still on her shoulders. "The past is the past."

She held his gaze and took a bold step forward which brought them chest to chest. Her head angled up towards his. "History," she told Roy, "is notorious for repeating itself. I believe we're in the repeat part right now." Roy's head swam with a blissful high that could only be received from the woman so agonizingly close to him. Her heady sent, her breath that played so seductively across his lips, and the unforgettable fact that their bodies were only separated by two layers of clothing stirred a myriad of things throughout his body. Riza shook Roy's arm roughly and broke the wonderful trance. "Were you listening to me sir?"

"Of corse, Hawkeye," Roy backed away slowly, lest he fell into another stupor. "Shall we be on our way?"

------------

Minutes after that exchange, Roy and Riza were en route to Eric's home. It was then that they smelled the smoke. The hill that over looked the town was aflame along with the Massing mansion that rested on it's peak. Riza and Roy cast a fearful glance at one another before racing to the mansion.

----------

Eric clutched Emma's limp form in his arms as he ran down the steep incline. His head swung back and forth scanning for any witnesses. There were none. Emma stirred when they reached his front step and once again Eric pressed the chloroform soaked cloth to her face. Eric struggled with her weight as he kicked a table and rug aside to reveal a trap door. He lowered Emma into the dim chamber and carelessly dropped her when her feet touched the bottom.

"I told you not to bring her into this!" shouted the hoarse voice of the man chained to the far wall. Eric was surprised that the man had any voice at all considering how little water he'd been giving him.

Eric shrugged. "What else could I do? I imprisoned you and you wouldn't talk. I told you I would burn down your house- which I just did by the way- and you still refused to talk." Eric sighed melodramatically. "Now I have poor little Emma. Will you talk?" The man was silent. "I'll give you a night to think it over." With a little effort Eric carried Emma out of the chamber and re-concealed the entrance. He laid her on the couch on her stomach. Eric's brow furrowed upon spotting black lines on her small back. He carefully peeled the sweater up further. "Now what could this be?"

------------------------------------------

Yes I know it's short but Eric found the array and Roy learned a thing or two about erections. Wonder what'll happen in the next chapter? Then review.

No-So-Lazy-List---------------

ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Diplomatic, DarkDragonHoneyPot, MoonStarDutchase, Anicka, Dreximgirl, Eye of the Hawk, Ktrose, Hawkeye0165, OTP, lalalalki, Fullmetalfan, Dailenna, LaZyEnErGeTiC, gilledjellyfish, Nilmiel, Draga en love, Fullmetal-at-the-disco, sugar coated bullets, lili, and cyclonealchemist---------------- thanks everyone!


End file.
